


Do You Feel That?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The wolf padded around Stiles twice more before it trotted back over to Derek. The creature circled Derek a few times before facing him head on, and he pressed his nose against Derek’s, immediately dissolving into nothing as Derek’s eyes lit up red. Derek blinked at him, obviously as confused as Stiles.





	Do You Feel That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> Thank you for coming up with the idea of Derek's wolf manifesting as some sort of magical smoke! It was the only reason this fic got finished :D

Stiles chanted, Polish words flowing from his mouth as he weaved magic. The surrounding air was thick, heavy with the weight of the full moon. Stiles could hardly keep down his excitement, though, and he felt giddy. His magic was swelling inside of his chest, rising and rising until it was shining around him. The clearing was now tinted gold with his power, and Stiles wanted to laugh in joy.

He finished the spell, calling upon Mother Moon to lead his familiar to him. Stiles wasn’t expecting Derek to stumble forward, eyes wide and scared. He fell to his knees, his eyes bleeding red as his wolf was pushed to the surface. Stiles watched as Derek’s beta shift was forced onto his face, the transition looking more painful than Stiles had ever seen it be.

Derek’s eyes shone Alpha red, and Stiles watched, entranced, as the glow melted into fog. The fog, or steam, or smoke, continued to leak from Derek’s eyes and mouth, slowing spilling onto the forests floor. Stiles watched as it took shape, felt as it pulled from his own magic, gold weaving along the red as it formed something less and less transparent.

“I didn't mean to do that,” Stiles promised, staring with wide eyes at the creature that now stood before him. 

“ _ What the fuck _ ,” Derek asked, looking equally horrified as he stared at the manifestation of his…wolf?

“I—I have no clue. But, I think you might be my familiar? Or, your wolf is my familiar,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew about magic was self-taught, pieced together with old Grimoires he could find. 

“What does that even mean?” Derek demanded, still on his knees as he stared up at Stiles.

“I guess it means that we’re bonded together. Usually a familiar is like…a soul match, almost. But, for your magic. I’ve never read of this happening before,” Stiles explained, though he still didn’t look away from the smoky animal. 

The wolf was now twining itself around Stiles’ leg, rubbing himself all over Stiles’ thigh. Stiles could feel nothing, though, and every time the wolf nuzzled into Stiles’ calf the smoke dispersed, only to come back together once it moved its head back. Stiles tentatively reached his hand down, and he gasped when the wolf touched its nose to Stiles’ palm.

Stiles’ magic exploded in the clearing, the gold light of his magic flashing so brightly that Stiles had to cover his eyes with his free hand. He stumbled back a step, not even feeling drained at the accidental show of power he just gave. He took a deep breath to try to settle himself, and couldn't help but feel the newly formed bond that now laid inside his chest.

“Do you feel that?” Stiles whispered, blinking back the spots in his vision. Derek just nodded, though he raised a hand to cover his chest, where the bond must sit.

The wolf padded around Stiles twice more before it trotted back over to Derek. The creature circled Derek a few times before facing him head on, and he pressed his nose against Derek’s, immediately dissolving into nothing as Derek’s eyes lit up red. Derek blinked at him, obviously as confused as Stiles.

“That, is  _ so _ cool!” Stiles exclaimed, grinning at Derek and almost squealing with glee when Derek smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
